Firework Launcher
General Information The Firework Launcher fires fireworks from a 4-round magazine, acting somewhat like a Rocket Launcher with faster firing and less damage. The lack of damage is the main problem of this weapon, as it takes 2-3 hits to kill a player. When adding in its longer than usual reload time with the really small 4-round magazine, it can be a hassle to get a kill with this weapon if the player isn’t experienced and cannot hit their shots. This gun is in almost every way essentially a downgraded Concussion Rifle in the sense that it’s just a Concussion Rifle that fires projectiles instead of the bolt-action rockets that the Concussion Rifle fires. It also does more self-damage, has less rounds, reloads longer, and cannot jump as high, but it fires slightly faster and does slightly more damage, not that it matters since it’s a 2-3 hit kill when compared to the Concussion Rifle’s guaranteed 2-hit kill. Since this weapon does launch players and doesn’t have one-shot capability, using this weapon in open spaces is extremely hard, as most likely, the person hit will be launched somewhere else, avoiding the next rockets the player fires. This can be mitigated in a closed environment, but that also makes it easier for the user to accidentally kill themselves. Pros & Cons Pros: *Two-hit kill on direct contact (or close to it) across all ranges. *Blast jumping capabilities. *Second lowest self damage while rocket jumping (15 damage). Cons: *Explosion can easily kill self if not careful. *No one-shot capability, unlike most other explosive weapons. *Will launch players, making it harder to hit a second rocket, let alone a third one, once the first rocket launches the players away from it. *Very small 4-round magazine. *It can take up to three hits to kill a player, which is extremely inconvenient given its magazine size of 4. *Sluggish reload time (the reload method being taking out the empty firework cartridge and replacing it). *Fires projectile, which takes time to travel. *Hard to use for even well-experienced players. *Horrible fire rate. Trivia *This gun is inspired by the M202 Flash, but shortened significantly for handheld use. *Unsurprisingly, This gun is hated the most by a lot of people due to it's stats being one of worst in the game. *Like some other weapons, Such as the Handcannon and G-17, People usually go for assist kills or use the knife. *This weapon was "buffed" in the September Update, giving it an extremely minor damage boost (up from 45 on splash and 60 on contact), less self-damage on rocket jump (previously 20), but for some reason, nerfing its fire rate severely. Strategy One of the best ways to use this weapon, Is by rocket jumping and stomp on your enemy or shoot a 'firework' while airborne. Another way of using this weapon is by predicting your enemies movement and kill them by the direct damage or splash damage. The last way of using this weapon is hit them with direct damage or splash damage and hope for an assist. However, 'mastering' the Firework Launcher is still a pain in the back. Tip from level 170 40K kills pro: Just. Knife. The. Player. Category:Weapons Category:Rocket Launchers